


Stung Knight: Let Sleeping Dragons / Kittens Lie

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Sleeping Kittens [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune wakes up to find Blake napping on top of him.  This leads to a discussion about boundaries with Blake and Yang.Stung Knight (Dragonslayer, Knightshade, Bumblebee)Post-Fall





	Stung Knight: Let Sleeping Dragons / Kittens Lie

Jaune: *napping on the couch in Mistral*

Jaune: *feels something warm on chest*

Jaune: *wakes up to see Blake on his chest; sleepily looks around to see Yang staring at him with a brilliant smile*

Jaune: *raises his hand towards Yang and makes to say something, but thinks better of it*

Yang: *takes a picture with her scroll*

Yang: *raises her hand to shush him*

Jaune: *nods*

Jaune: *looks about and sees the book Blake was reading*

Jaune: *picks it up and starts reading*

* * *

Blake: *cute kitten noises*

Blake: *wakes up and stretches*

Blake: *finds a hand petting her on the head*

Jaune: I think we have some things to talk about.

Blake: I'm so sorry, I didn't think... didn't...

Jaune: *pets her on her head*

Jaune: Did I ask you to apologize?

Jaune: *kisses her on the head*

Blake: *stunned silence*

Jaune: I just said we have to talk. I'll give you a few minutes to stretch and wake up.

Yang: *giggling as she walks by*

* * *

BYJ: *walking down the street*

Jaune: So?..

Blake: What?, you just looked comfy.

Jaune: Not that I'm objecting, but that was it?

Blake: *nods*

Jaune: Was I?

Blake: Oh, yes.

Yang: She was out like a light. Nearly dropped her book. I had to put the bookmark in.

Jaune: You seem oddly happy about this.

Yang: Two of my favourite things, together.

Jaune: Blake... and napping?

Yang: *shakes her head*

Blake: It was so warm. *purrs*

Yang: You've changed.

Jaune: What?, me?

Blake: You did just bring Weiss back to life.

Jaune: I was... using my aura... to use her aura... to heal her...

Yang: Doesn't make it any less epic. Nevermind dropping everything to escort my little sister across two continents.

Jaune: Ren and Nora did just as much as I did...

Yang: But Nora is quite protective of Ren. There's no one to protect you from me.

Jaune: From what?

Yang: My girlfriend was taking a nap on you, and how did I react?

Jaune: With a disturbing smile?

Yang: And pictures.

Yang: *pulls out her scroll*

Yang: Oh, this one has you both drooling.

Blake: *wipes her mouth*

Blake: Sorry about that. You were just so comfortable... and warm...

Jaune: That's... not...

Jaune: *stops* *breathes deep*

Jaune: What the hell is going on here?

Yang: What the hell is going on is that you went from vomit boy to vomit MAN when I wasn't looking. A fine one at that.

Jaune: A what?

Yang: You casually walk around in armour as heavy as my sister was when she started at Beacon. You literally throw yourself in front of attacks. You saved as many people at the fall of Beacon as we did, but NEVER drew attention to that fact. Hell, if I wasn't all fucked up with depression I would have seen this sooner. You are one epic, badass dude. And if my girlfriend wants to snuggle up on top of you, I'm not going to say shit about it.

Jaune: I feel... there's... a lot... not... being... said... here...

Yang: We want you as our boytoy.

Jaune: And... what if I don't want to be played with?

Yang: *slaps him on the back, but it deflects of his armour*

Yang: Look at the balls on this guy. Blake, what do you think?

Blake: I think he feels safe and warm, and I don't want to let go of that.

Yang: That's the highest compliment our kitty cat can give you. I mean, she doesn't just snuggle up to anyone.

Jaune: So?..

Yang: If you want us to spell it out for you.

Yang: *points at herself*

Yang: *points at Blake*

Yang: *points at Jaune*

Yang: Get it?

Jaune: *gulps*

Jaune: *nods*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188147420253/stung-knight-let-sleeping-dragons-kittens-lie) Tumblog.


End file.
